Merry Christmas, Kid!
by It's Just Alex-nyan
Summary: Kid always threw parties, but Christmas parties were the best. Filled with kisses and dancing and hurling and... many other surprises. Kid/Patti Soul/Maka


Kid threw parties often, sometimes for rather casual reasons. He threw a very large party for Chrona, although it was more centered around Black Star and how much soda he could chug down. He'd thrown a party for everyone's birthday, and although that's not very casual the parties were very formal and never really consisted of anything birthday-related.

However the Christmas parties were always very festive around the Gallows. There was tinsel around the house, and stockings on the fireplace, and Christmas cards hung on the staircase, and mistletoe, and a very, very large Christmas tree. Two actually, one at each end of the large room, to create balance. Soft jazz renditions of Christmas music played in the background of everyone's chatter, and Black Star's loud howls.

"YAHOO! Tsubaki! Get some more of this! …What is this?" he asked, shoving his empty plate at her and downing his cider, grabbing a cookie from a tray and shoving it into his mouth.

"It's caviar, Black Star." Tsubaki smiled gently at him, turning to get him some more.

"OH! Sounds fancy! What is it?" he repeated, grabbing some food off of Patti's plate, and shoving it into his mouth. Patti frowned and had the urge to hit him on the head with her plate but settled with glaring at him instead before putting more food on her plate and grinning before continuing to stuff her face.

"Um, it's fish eggs…" Tsubaki's smile faltered slightly, sweat beading on her forehead.

"WHAT? No! Don't get me more of that get me something else! The Great Me can't eat babies!" Black Star declared. Patti giggled loudly but frowned again as he continued to steal food off of her plate.

"Soul! You never played piano for us." Liz punched the white haired teen on the shoulder, grinning widely and gesturing to the large grande piano. Soul scowled slightly and looked over to Maka, who was talking to Chrona on the other side of the room with a smile on her face. "No, Maka never said anything, but I still haven't forgotten. You should play, if not for us then for Maka." the pistol smiled encouragingly at him.

"Doing something for Maka would be kind of cool…" he hesitated, scratching the back of his head. Liz grinned.

"See! Doing something for your Meister for Christmas is very cool, Maka would love it." she assured him. "I'll ask Kid if it's okay, don't go anywhere." she patted him on the shoulder and ran over to Kid, leaving Soul more than a bit conflicted.

_Ain't no lie baby, bye bye bye. _

"Really who picked out this music?" Soul asked himself, rubbing the back of his neck as an old NSYNC song started blasting itself.

"YAHOO! Come on Tsubaki!" Black Star pulled his weapon onto the dance floor and twirled her around.

"Um, Black Star I just ate I'm going to get nauseous…" Tusbaki pulled away from him and tried to slink away.

"Don't worry Tsubaki! I won't let you barf!" Black Star grinned and grabbed her hand, twirling her around before lifting her over his head. Soul laughed to himself before looking over at Maka. She caught his eye and waved at him, smiling slightly.

"I'm sure she wants to dance." Kid came up behind him with his hands shoved casually into his pockets. Soul looked at him and shook his head.

"No, at least not to this music." he snorted, looking over at Black Star and Tsubaki; Black Star looking like he was having the time of his life and Tsubaki looking like she was trying very hard to keep her stomach from heaving.

"Well when Black Star stops requesting songs ask her." Kid punched him lightly in the chest before walking off to check up on guests. Soul nodded and leaned against the banister, watching Maka with a close but not obvious eye.

~~~oOo~~~

"Oi, Maka." Maka turned around to find Kid standing behind her, a small smile on his face. "Hello, Chrona." he nodded at Chrona, who was hiding behind Maka with wide eyes.

"O-oh… hello Kid." he looked away from him with a red face.

"Would you like to dance?" Kid offered his hand to Maka. Maka looked at his hand for a moment, her cheeks red before looking back at Chrona.

"Do you mind, Chrona?" she asked. Chrona shook his head.

"N-no! Of course not! G-go ahead and have f-fun Maka." Chrona smiled nervously at her. Maka grinned and grabbed Kid's hand. He pulled her over to the stuffy looking DJ who looked thoroughly annoyed and not willing to accept anymore requests.

"You don't have to accept anymore requests from him tonight, you can play the usual stuff at the moment." Kid told him. The DJ gave him a stiff nod and cut the music off before turning on more Christmas jazz music. Black Star started yelling and Tsubaki ran off to the bathroom, glad to be released so she could finally throw up the contents of her dinner. Kid led the way to the dance floor and rested a hand on Maka's waist. Maka put her head down, her hair hiding her face as she put her hand on Kid's shoulder. They swayed back and forth for a minute or so before Kid spoke up.

"So, are you enjoying yourself?" he asked her, not commenting as she looked over at Soul, who was leaning against the banister looking moody.

"Yes I am, thank you." she smiled cutely at him. "How about-"

"May I cut in?" Soul shoved his hand in between the two, giving Kid a death glare before looking gently at Maka.

"But we just started dancing…" Maka trailed off uncertainly, looking nervously between Kid and Soul. Kid closed his eyes and smirked.

"Of course. Be my guest." he bowed politely to Maka before releasing her hand and giving it to Soul. Maka watched him as he walked towards Patti, who was with Black Star trying to make Chrona dance. She put her hand on Soul's shoulder and looked at her feet, stepping away from him so she wouldn't step on his feet, but he continued to move closer to her.

"U-um, I don't want to step on your feet." Maka shrugged her shoulders up subconsciously. Soul grinned.

"I'm your weapon, Maka. If there is _anyone's_ feet you can step up it's mine." he laughed. Maka pouted at him but stopped scooting away from him, letting him take the lead. "So, Kid huh?" he raised an eyebrow at her and her face turned red. She turned away from him with her lips pursed and her face red.

"He just asked me to dance! He's my friend, why should I say no? Besides if I said no he'd probably ask me if it's because of his unsymmetrical hair and have a breakdown." she sniffed. Soul threw his head back and laughed loudly. "What? What did I do now?" Maka pouted at him, pulling away from him and setting her hands moodily on her hips.

"I don't know, you're just funny." he snorted, kissing her on the cheek. Maka blinked and looked at him with wide eyes, her face turning 3 shades darker red than it already was. Soul stiffened. _W-wait… crap. That was so uncool. Just act cool, act cool. _he thought, turning away from her and looking at the ground. After a long minute of awkward, shocked silence Maka smiled, leaning in and planting a kiss on his cheek. Soul's eyes widened and he looked at her as she laughed.

"So are we going to finish this dance or not?" she asked. Soul just stared at her for a moment before grinning.

"Of course."

~~~oOo~~~

"Hey Kid! What's up?" Patti giggled as Kid made his way over to her, Chrona and Black Star. Kid smiled and held his hand out to her.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked. Patti blinked and looked around; over his shoulder, up at the ceiling, behind her.

"Sure! Where's big sis?" she asked, dodging Chrona's hand as he flailed in a desperate attempt to copy Black Star's crazy dancing.

"Making sure Tsubaki is okay in the bathroom." Kid shot a look at Black Star.

"What? Something is wrong with Tsubaki?" Black Star asked, flinching when he was whacked in the forehead by Chrona's flailing hand.

"You twirled her until she hurled." Kid turned and sighed, shaking his head.

"I told her she wouldn't hurl! Tsubaki!" Black Star ran off practically crying, leaving Chrona flailing and Patti dodging and Kid sighing.

"So. How about it?" Kid turned back to Patti. Patti tilted her head to the side.

"Won't it ruin your balance-y symmetry thingy?" she asked, ducking as Chrona's hand flew over her head. Kid twitched.

"W-well… yes it will but Liz isn't here and I haven't danced with either of you yet, so I guess I'll have to manage." he forced a grin onto his face. The longer it was taking Patti to accept his offer to dance the edgier he got, and the more willing he was to take it back and wait for Liz.

"Okay! Well let's go!" Patti grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor, twirling him out and then back in as upbeat music started and they rocked back and forth. "Twirl me under your arm twirl me under your arm!" Patti demanded, giggling and jumping up and down. Kid smiled.

"Okay okay but you're all the way over there." he pulled her closer and proceeded to twirl her under his arm as promised, eight times before spinning her out. She tugged on his hand, pulling herself back in and she shrieked as he dipped her.

"Oh again! That was fun!" she set herself up right and grabbed his hands, twirling herself under them until Kid stopped her.

"Hold on, you're going to make yourself dizzy." he laughed. Patti giggled.

"I like being dizzy! It's fun wanna try?" she asked. She started to twirl him under her hand, much to Kid's utter dislike.

"U-um, Patti the room is spinning."

"No that's just you silly mongoose! Heehee." she spun him out and pulled him back in before spinning around in circles, but the song stopped and she frowned. "Aw it's over already." she pouted.

"Oh thank Shinigami." Kid clutched his chest. He absolutely hated being dizzy. Everything was out of balance and he always felt woozy and like he was going to get sick. "We can keep dancing, but you can't keep spinning me around, I'll leave that to you." Kid smiled at her, breathing heavily. Patti grinned and nodded.

"Yay! Kid is so nice on Christmas!" she grabbed him by either side of his face and planted a big, sloppy kiss on his lips before releasing him, giggling and twirling around and humming happily. Kid stood there with a blank expression before slowly falling to his knees, his head in his hands.

"Why Patti why? That was so sloppy and unbalanced I'm going to die…" he mumbled, more to himself than to Patti. Patti danced around him for a moment before stopping and kneeling down next to him.

"Uh-oh are you okay? Twirling around didn't give you a tummy-ache did it?" she asked, poking his back a few times. Kid looked hesitantly up at her. Patti was actually pretty symmetrical, for a human-being at least. He wasn't prepared, so what? He would be prepared next time and make sure it was balanced and definitely not sloppy! He straightened up and brushed off his suit, holding his hand out to her.

"Being spun around a few times won't give me a tummy-ache. Hurry along, you wanted to keep dancing didn't you?" he asked, turning away with a red face. Patti's eyes lit up and she nodded, taking his hand and twirling under it, not planning on stopping for a very long time.

"Well jeez I leave for five minutes…" Liz crossed her arms over her chest, raising an eyebrow at the dance floor. Soul and Maka were dancing, shits and giggles. Chrona seemed to be having a fun time letting his self-consciousness go and was still flailing in the corner. Patti and Kid were swing dancing and Liz didn't know when they'd learned but she guessed they were winging it and were pulling it off very well due to the stunts they've had to pull as partners.

"Hey Tsubaki do you wanna dance?" Black Star asked, grinning widely. Tsubaki smiled nervously at him.

"You go ahead, I'll join you later." she waved him off, sighing and sitting down.

"You're not going to dance with him later are you?" Liz asked.

"No." Tsubaki laughed guiltily.

~~~oOo~~~

The beautiful melody of the _Concert Paraphrase of Rigoletto_ sang throughout the Gallows as the party came to a close. Beautiful fingers moved across ivory keys of the large grande Steinway piano, moving quickly and elegantly like a dance. Soul sat at the bench of the piano, looking very serious and lost in the music, and as Maka sat next to him she didn't say anything to interrupt him. She only sat with her eyes closed, enjoying the sound of his playing, his soul emitting the happiest aura she'd ever seen come off of it. Even Black Star managed to stay silent and listen to Soul with his mouth wide open.

"Hey Liz?" Tsubaki elbowed the weapon gently to get her attention. Liz looked at her with a smile. "Where did Kid and Patti go?" Liz's eyes widened and she looked around, but they weren't anywhere to be seen. She shrugged and considered going to look for them but really wanted to listen to Soul play, so stayed seated. They all clapped as the song came to a finish, and Soul looked up at them almost startled, his face red. Maka grinned and hugged him around the waist. Soul smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.

"Merry Christmas, Maka." he whispered.

"Merry Christmas." she smiled up at him, giggling.

~~~oOo~~~

Kid sighed as he stretched and turned over in bed. The last thing he remembered was Patti starting to spin him again and he got all dizzy and the next thing he knew Patti was all over him and he was all over Patti… and then he went blank. He groaned into his pillow and pushed himself onto his elbows, rubbing his eyes and looking around blearily, nearly jumping back when he saw a shirtless Patti next to him. She'd managed to steal practically all the covers and was fast asleep, her mouth open slightly as light snores emitted from her throat.

"P-Patti?" Kid sputtered, leaning away from her as she groaned grumpily and blinked up at him.

"Huh?" she rubbed her eyes and stretched. "Do you want some coffee? I'll make you two cups." she offered, rolling out of bed half asleep and completely bare. Kid's eyes widened and he fell back off the bed onto his head. Patti blinked at him, eyes half-lidded as she pulled on his boxers and his button down shirt. "M'kay, I'll make you some." she left the room yawning, trying to wake herself up but not succeeding.

"PATTI!" Kid shrieked, his nose leaking blood desperately and mortified by the utter imbalance she'd thrown him into.

"Oh, merry Christmas." she added, poking her head back into the room before retreating to the kitchen to make everyone coffee.

* * *

I don't know about you but I can see Patti being very groggy and blah in the morning until she's fully awake. XD

I'm still getting the hang of writing Soul Eater~ Gomen~ but I hope you liked it~! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

Oh yeah also, if you love piano music, the_ Concert Paraphrase for Rigoletto_ by Lizst is positively breathtaking. Listen to it. :3 -nodnod-


End file.
